


Here, kitty kitty!

by window_to_the_soul



Series: kitty!trek [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Kitty!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/window_to_the_soul/pseuds/window_to_the_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only you," Bones sighed, "could've chosen the one kitten from a litter of five that hates your guts, Jim."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, kitty kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> I was having so much fun with "Come here, kitty!" that I just had to write one with Spock as a cat, too. So, what do you think? Which one of them is more adorable?

_"Aw!" said Jim, looking at the two she-cats watching over their kitten. "Aren't those just absolutely adorable?" Uhura frowned at him._

_"You like kitten?"_

_"Of course I like kitten!" Jim grinned and snatched one little black cat up from the ground. Its short legs were now dangling in the air and it seemed rather disturbed by the closeness of Jim's face. "It looks just like an angry Vulcan!" he cooed at it. The kitten scratched his nose._

~

"I swear to you, Bones, I'll make him like me, and if it's the last thing I do!" Jim was nothing if not determined, and the fact that the little kitten he had chosen -something about "crew morale" and "better working atmosphere" or some such bullshit- anyway, that the kitten he had chosen _hated_ him irked the captain.

"Sure you will, Jim," Bones agreed absent-mindedly, running the dermal regenerator across Jim's arms and forehead. Sitting on a biobed, Jim grinned at Chapel, who only frowned as she came over to hand Doctor McCoy a file from another patient. The doctor looked over it, signed it and was about to wave her away when she asked, "What did you do this time, Captain?" Kirk grinned lightly.

"Tried to feed him fish. Didn't work..." A little saddened, Jim averted his gaze. Really, most people loved him on sight -or liked him, at the very least. Why couldn't he make the cat like him? It would be so awesome -they could cuddle together on his bed, it could sit on his lap while he was working... Unfortunately, the little black monster didn't want to be touched, or petted, or fed, apparently, at least not by Jim. It was rather annoying.

"I can see that," Chapel replied and handed Doctor McCoy a hypospray. "He got you good, there." Jim nodded and started scratching one of the multiple scratch wounds on his wrist and hand. Bones batted his hand away to repair those, too.

"Only you," Bones sighed, "could've chosen the one kitten from a litter of five that hates your guts, Jim. If you can't get that little devil to like you someday soon, I'll have to report him to Starfleet for assaulting a commanding officer or something." 

"You wouldn't!" Jim shot back, mock-hurt expression in place and a hand pressed over his heart. "It would surely kill me!" The thing was, he liked the kitten, despite it being a little fluffy ball of claws. When he had first laid eyes on the black feline, it had reminded him of a Vulcan. Mostly because, while all the other little ones were playing and tumbling all over each other, the black one he'd named Spock was sitting in a corner, watching them and occasionally twitching with his ears. It was cute. So Jim had chosen Spock as his companion. And now he was _going to make it like him_ , and if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Not if Spock got you first. I mean it, Jim, I'm gonna have him put down if you don't manage to, you know, go to bed without being pawed to death." Bones did sound serious now. Jim scowled.

"I'm sure there's something I haven't tried yet," he said thoughtfully. 

"Like what?" Bones wanted to know before putting the dermal regenerator on a nearby table and picked up a tricorder instead to scan Jim for more injuries. "'Cause you've tried every sort of fish there is, most kinds of meat, hell, even tofu, and _caviar_. I can't think of anything else to make that monster of a cat like you." At that, Jim got his grin back. There still was something he could try. A little thing that all cats loved, no matter where they came from. He even heard Vulcans reacted to it, though he had as of yet to try it. Or he would, if he didn't fear being logicked to death by his First.

"Oh, Bones, you have no idea," he said, producing a small, brown bag from his pocket. "I'm done playing fair. It's time for the good stuff." The grin on his face almost hurt, and Jim was sure it looked a bit feral -Bones only scowled, but he _always_ scowled, so, whatever.

~

The door to Jim's quarters slid open. Silence greeted the captain, but he didn't think for one second that Spock wasn't watching him from his favorite place -on top of one of Jim's shelves. He didn't even look up and ignored the drops of blood from his previous experiment coloring the floor with red. If only he could manage to hate the little black kitten he'd gotten, but Spock only needed to twitch with his pointy ears or flick his elegant tail, and Jim couldn't stop cooing. Too bad Spock absolutely hated Jim and attacked him every chance he got. Fought him all the way. Fortunately, Jim was equally stubborn -and he had a secret weapon: Catnip. Today, he was going to force the damned kitten to like him.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he whispered into the dark silence, a grin still on his lips.

So the captain of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ sat down next to the water bowl he had prepared for Spock, little brown bag on his lap, fingers coated in the scent of the plant. And waited. He waited so long he started feeling kind of ridiculous for sitting _on the floor of his own quarters_ waiting for his cat to appear. He was just about to give up -three hours on the floor and his back kind of hurt- when he heard a soft meow.

With easy grace, Spock jumped down from the shelf and eyed Jim warily. His green eyes blinked at him, head tilted slightly. He _still_ reminded Jim of a Vulcan. Anybody else, Spock would simply ignore -he wouldn't let himself be touched, let alone petted- but Jim he scratched and hissed at. He only would need the eyebrows and Jim could have mistaken Spock for one of the green-blooded aliens. But Spock's fur was so soft, his eyes so expressive (even if they usually only expressed hatred for Jim). The treatment made Kirk feel special, in a way. Or maybe he was just especially masochistic. Probably a bit of both. Soundless steps brought the cat closer to Jim, tail swishing agitatedly and whiskers twitching. Spock moved around Jim once, twice, three times without coming any closer. Jim just sat there unmovingly. In complete silence. But his heart sped up every time the kitten moved a little closer, and the captain noticed he was breathing shallowly, almost holding his breath in anticipation. Would it work? It had to, Jim didn't know what else he could try, and Spock was already closer than he'd ever come without giving Jim a new reason to visit Bones on a daily basis. 

Then Spock's nostrils flared. _Ah_ , Jim thought triumphantly, unable to keep a grin from splitting his face, _here we go_. The lights were low in his room, so Jim couldn't see too much, but he did see the muscles tense under the shining black fur, the predatory grace in every step soft paws made. Spock stopped upon seeing Jim's grin and tilted his head a little, took a step back, waited. Blinked two times, and Jim expectantly held his breath. Hoped he could really pull this off, because this close to the ground? No chance Spock wasn't scratching his skin off of his face before he got away if he decided to do so. At the thought, his heart rate sped up a little, and if he didn't know better, he'd say the kitten actually _smirked_. But Spock came closer, and his half circles around Jim became narrower by the second.

It would work. Jim held his breath, unable to do anything but stare at the glow in ethereal green eyes, anything but to watch the graceful movements, the tensing of muscles in the small kitten. It would work. It had to. The thought circled in Jim's mind as his gaze was fixed upon the cat. Spock came closer, almost close enough to touch his fingers now. Jim tensed as he felt the whiskers tickle the sensitive fingertips. Spock meowed, a curious sound, and his nose touched Jim's fingers, softly, gently. Chaste. Touched them again, and Jim's hands twitched. He wanted to caress the silken fur n Spock's back, scratch him behind his ears. The urge was strong, taking the human by surprise, but Jim knew that, should he move now, he would probably destroy everything he had achieved so far. So he sat still, eyes on the black nose of Spock that moved across his fingers. It was dry and a little rough but gentle. And it had no claws, which was a big plus. Spock was so close without scratching him or hissing at him. Jim didn't dare breathe too loudly for fear of breaking the moment.

Spock came ever closer, now one paw was on Jim's thigh. He almost didn't notice the light pressure of pads with a hint of claws were it not for the closeness of Spock's face to his hands. Jim relaxed marginally. A second paw followed, and then Spock was sniffing his hands. He fitted his muzzle in Jim's palm. Suddenly, there was a raspy movement there. With a sharp intake of breath Jim realized that _Spock was licking his hand_. The kitten was really... Jim laughed breathily. It was working. The catnip lured Spock in, and now he was licking Jim's fingers. A low rumble shook the small body. A purr. Jim couldn't remember ever having been so relieved in his life. Spock was purring. Not scratching and hissing, but rumbling deep in his chest in pleasure. Jim _loved_ it.

"Hey," he called softly, and Spock looked up at him, head tilted. Blinked slowly, and averted his gaze. Jim wanted to jump to his feet and do a little victory dance, his heart was thundering in his chest. He thought he might explode it made him so happy. "Hey, Spock." With infinite slowness he lifted one hand. Spock followed it with his eyes, but had as of yet to stop purring or nuzzling Jim's other hand. Jim put his hand on Spock's back. The kitten blinked again, Jim felt its muscles tense. He didn't remove his hand but didn't pet Spock, either. After what seemed like an eternity, Spock relaxed and went back to rub his cheeks against Jim's palm. Jim knew it was now or never, and he started rubbing Spock's back in slow, continuous lines. From just shy of Spock's neck to his tail. The kitten relaxed further. Climbed onto Jim's lap to sniff at the bag full of catmint. Rubbed his cheeks against it, and then, suddenly, lay down on top of it.

Jim stared at Spock in wonder. The black kitten had closed its eyes and was still purring while Jim petted its back. Leaning into the caresses a little, even. _Maybe I can make this work_ , Jim thought happily. "We'll make this work, right, Spock?"

~

Bones was nervous -he had not heard from the captain since he had made his way back to his quarters. He wondered whether Spock had killed him yet, a bit worried. The kitten really was a little monster. So the doctor made his way to Jim's quarters and unlocked the doors with his medical override. And stopped dead in the doorway. Leaning against the wall was James Kirk, eyes closed, mouth open and snoring softly. And on his lap was a little black ball of fluffy fur, its head on Jim's hand. Spock. He blinked in the sudden light of the door that had disturbed his sleep, blinked at Doctor McCoy. Closed his eyes again ad crawled closer to Jim's stomach. Started purring.

"Well, I'll be damned."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, actually, I was just writing this in hopes someone would draw me kitty!Spock and kitty!Kirk together. And maybe because I love cats. Yeah, that may have played a role, too.


End file.
